guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Quotes
Here is the list of quotes in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. A.B.A *''Order-Sol: I'm trying to focus on the fire not being hot...But it still burns...'' *''Sol Badguy: Is it solitude that makes a human's mind so violent?'' *''Ky Kiske: Police? If you can't even protect yourself, how can you protect the people?'' *''Self: There's another artificial life-form besides me!? There was no record of it...'' *''Robo-Ky: He refers to many interesting proverbs...Maybe I should write them down in my notebook.'' *''Johnny: What does that look mean? You're so confusing...'' *''May: When it rains, it snows...'' *''Millia: No matter how powerful your hair is now, one day it will be gone...'' *''Eddie: Are you...the same as me...?'' *''Dizzy: Those who live in glass houses should cast the first stone...Don't do anything stupid.'' *''Testament: ...By the way, what's your blood type?'' *''Anji: Endangered species...? You certainly don't look like one at all...'' *''Baiken: A starving samurai pretends to be full...by chewing on an ice pick? Truth is, he's bluffing...'' *''Slayer: That woman...You have a handy blood transfusion packet there...'' *''Venom: Wait...I need to analyze the necessity of your bangs. First, by using this equation...'' *''Jam: Hunger is the worst sauce. One blood infusion packet, please...'' *''Bridget: Don't expect the unexpected...Still, he's no match for Paracelsus.'' *''Zappa: The woman behind him is waving at me...D-Does she think I'm her friend!?'' *''Faust: I can't drop anything on your deaf ears! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!'' *''Chipp: Like a sloth to a flame...That's you.'' *''Potemkin: To me...YOU'RE the artificial life-form...'' *''Axl: There's no depth to your attacks...It's like you're reading out of a manual...'' *''I-no: People say "the more the gloomier", but she's just too much to take...'' *''Kliff: Be nice to old people...'' *''Justice: You're...not built like me...I can't use you for my Paracelsus...'' Anji *''Order-Sol: Martial arts is a dance. This is the real deal!'' *''Sol Badguy: I admit you're pretty strong, but I was stronger. It's that simple...'' *''Ky Kiske: 'I am known as Anji Mito...' No, I can't! No way! I can't talk like you!'' *''A.B.A.: Stand straight and speak louder, will you? Just looking at you drives me nuts.'' *''Robo-Ky: A man is blood, sweat, and tears! I'll tell you all about it 'til the sun comes up, so sit over there!'' *''Johnny: Put your heart into the battle! Stop acting like an idiot if you want to win!'' *''May: You want me to put on a shirt? Showing some skin makes me wanna dodge, 'cause getting hit hurts so much!'' *''Millia: Beauty and luck seldom go together. Don't over-think it too much. No good can come out of it...'' *''Eddie: Once you stop training, your talents and skills will stop growing and eventually waste away!'' *''Dizzy: I was a little curious about you, but I guess it was silly for an adult like me to drop in like this.'' *''Testament: Hard work, determination, and a soul that burns determine the outcome of any battle!'' *''Self: You're pretty good at copying me. Can you guess what punishment I'm planning for you?'' *''Baiken: Enduring hardship for the sake of vengeance is fine, but it's a waste of a good woman like you.'' *''Slayer: Aren't you too much of a gentleman to have blood on your clothes? You should just enjoy your tea!'' *''Venom: Whoa! You can use that as a weapon? I thought I'd seen everything...I guess not.'' *''Jam: I'm so sorry! I took a peek! I'll take responsibility and marry yo--Oh...Well...won't you reconsider?'' *''Bridget: It wasn't too bad as entertainment, but it wasn't top notch! Let's not give up here.'' *''Zappa: O dance that brings forth the wind that purifies heaven and earth! Grant this demon peace!'' *''Faust: Hasn't it occurred to you that you might have kinda lost it?'' *''Chipp: You should show a little more skin, like me! It'll make you dodge better!'' *''Potemkin: Brains over brawn!...Hmmm...That doesn't sound quite right...Ah well, I beat you anyway!'' *''Axl: What's with your weapon!? I feel like you're making fun of me!'' *''I-no: It's a shame we don't get along. I love music! Still, I won't lose in a battle of will!'' *''Kliff: I didn't think I'd get such a good fight out of an old man. Thanks!'' *''Justice: Sometimes, losing just isn't an option. It took more than luck for this man to win!'' Axl Low *''Order-Sol: Huh? What happened to you, man? How come you're dressed like that?'' *''Sol Badguy: It's kinda rude to go easy on me, my man!'' *''Ky Kiske: Relax, man. Don't be so stubborn. Just think of it as helping me. Could you get outta my way now, though?'' *''A.B.A.: What an original and sexy fashion sense! How exciting!'' *''Robo-Ky: Robots back in the day could only dance, but-- Oh, wait...I guess you're not much different! Hehehe!~'' *''Johnny: Faster than a speeding bullet! Too bad you're no good when it's time for action, hehehe.'' *''May: Oops, was that too much for you? My bad!'' *''Millia: So anyway, do you wanna go get lunch with me? I know a lot of good places!'' *''Eddie: Can I ask you something? You can actually see, right?'' *''Dizzy: You're so charming! I have high hopes for you...So, what's the name of the lady behind you?'' *''Testament: You were coming at me from all sides! My reach can't compete with that!'' *''Anji: You could make a living with your dancing skills. Just think twice before choosing a stage, though.'' *''Baiken: Dresses and Chinese clothes aren't bad, but kimonos are...How do I put this...SO HOT.'' *''Slayer: An escort is a man who protects women. I'm the definition of an escort! So, will you introduce me to your wife?'' *''Venom: Aren't you one of those people who can see, like, dead people and stuff?'' *''Jam: I have two questions. Why are girls these days so strong? And...are you really a chef?'' *''Bridget: When it comes to playing around, nobody beats me! Can I see that? Lemme show you how it's done. Ow!'' *''Zappa: What the? I'm getting chills...No way...It can't be...'' *''Faust: I gotta say, you really creep me out. Could you just stay down there for a while?'' *''Chipp: OK! OK! You were fast, but I had a longer reach. You knew you were gonna lose, right? Just kidding!'' *''Potemkin: If I could go back in time and see your childhood, that'd be pretty awesome.'' *''Self: No, no, no! That's not right! My sex appeal is all about my million-dollar smile!'' *''I-no: Wait! I remember those breasts...I mean face. Or was it that ass... Aw man! I can't remember her face!'' *''Kliff: You were pretty cool when you were younger, gramps!'' *''Justice: Th-That's right. That's what a h-human can do.'' Baiken *''Order-Sol: You monster! Don't pretend to be human!'' *''Sol Badguy: Hmph...Still not serious, are you?'' *''Ky Kiske: Blah, blah, blah! You talk too much! Does anyone actually give a crap about your ridiculous sense of justice? I know I sure don't.'' *''A.B.A.: You're such a pain. I hate people that just sneak around in the shadows.'' *''Robo-Ky: I knew you'd be better at hidden weapons than me, but to be a weapon yourself? What a world...'' *''Johnny: What? Suddenly you're out of words? Figures.'' *''May: If you don't want me to treat you like a kid, then stop whining like one!'' *''Millia: Stop acting cool and calm if you really want to defeat me. Try getting a little desperate.'' *''Eddie: What the hell? Your body's lifeless...Is your real form over there?'' *''Dizzy: Dammit! You chipped my blade! I could put an end to you right now, but I think I'll just leave you here.'' *''Testament: Before you start bitching again, cut off that hair! Just looking at it pisses me off.'' *''Anji: I can tolerate you...you've got skill. Too bad you didn't have enough, though.'' *''Self: Hah! You're a pleasant surprise. Does that mean you have all my hidden weapons as well?'' *''Slayer: You broke all my weapons. That's some technique you have there. Tell me your name.'' *''Venom: You can't hide from me. Did you think I'd be intimidated by your fish eyes?'' *''Jam: If you're unarmed, at least use some protection. Then again, there's nothing I can't cut.'' *''Bridget: Sometimes it's better to just leave well enough alone. You have to be willing to do anything to win.'' *''Zappa: I thought you were just some quack witch doctor, but if you're actually a ghost, I gotta admit that's kind of interesting.'' *''Faust: Shall I rip off your paper bag...? I'd like to know what you've got under there.'' *''Chipp: The more you attack, the easier it is to figure out your rhythm. It's like shooting fish in a barrel!'' *''Potemkin: It's true that you're big and powerful, but that just makes it easier for me to hit you.'' *''Axl: Ugh, attacking from back there...Are you a man or not!?'' *''I-no: You played with fire, and you got burned! I hate useless people like you the most. Argh, you piss me off!'' *''Kliff: Hah! What a single-minded attack. I like it, old man.'' *''Justice: Hurry up and die, you freak.'' Bridget *''Order-Sol: Huh? You're that rude guy, right? Why are you dressed like a swordsman?'' *''Sol Badguy: That's awful! You have such a good weapon! Please don't treat it like that!'' *''Ky Kiske: For a swordsman you sure have a slender, beautiful physique.'' *''A.B.A.: Nice! You'd definitely get a lot of money with that talking key!'' *''Robo-Ky: Um, can you still move? Roger says that he wants to use your body...Yeah...'' *''Johnny: Iai is used in Asian street performances, huh!...Um, do you need money?'' *''May: Let's see...It looks like you're also on my list of bounties. Please come with me.'' *''Millia: Cool! What kind of training made your hair bristle like that?'' *''Eddie: Oh no, your face is pale....Did I overdo it?'' *''Dizzy: I finally found you! You're wanted, you know. Now I can go home.'' *''Testament: You're well prepared! That's the best strategy for those who can't react quickly.'' *''Anji: I'm so glad I got to see a traditional dance! It would've been nicer if you were a woman though...'' *''Baiken: This is what people call masculinity! I've been longing for someone like you. Can you teach me how to be unladylike?'' *''Slayer: You sorta look like a bad guy, sir. Do you happen to have a bounty too?'' *''Venom: Whoa, whoa, whoa...I wonder if he's a street thug. I don't have your protection money, OK?'' *''Jam: Ah! This aroma! The food you threw earlier is still good!...Delicious! You sure can cook!'' *''Self: Hey, are you done imitating me? I wonder...Wait! Did you copy my body, too?...Aw, man.'' *''Zappa: What a performance! With that kind of flexibility, you should be able to get lots of tips.'' *''Faust: Uh...Excuse me...Um...Are you some kind of sideshow?'' *''Chipp: Practicing even in a place like this...It must be hard to be an entertainer.'' *''Potemkin: You may not blend into polite society with that body, but you can always follow the road to glory.'' *''Axl: Oh, those weapons are a great choice for you! Easy maintenance for a lazy person.'' *''I-no: That's no good! Isn't it the duty of the performer to respect the audience?'' *''Kliff: A small body with a huge sword. Yup. That's awesome!'' *''Justice: Hey, hey! Let's talk about this. Um, oh, yeah. I have a friend. She has wings...Do you know her?'' Faust *''Order-Sol: Hmm, you're nothing like my usual patients, but I'll see what--...Wait, where did he go?'' *''Sol Badguy: You're the only person who can deal with your trauma, but if you need help, I'd be more than happy to assist you.'' *''Ky Kiske: No matter how painful the path, it's important to move forward. You'll find the truth in the end.'' *''A.B.A.: Your prescription is...to learn about society. That is all.'' *''Robo-Ky: Well, after a careful examination, and as a great doctor, I can safely say that you...are a robot!'' *''Johnny: Your blade needs a better goal. Please sheath your weapon and let me through for now.'' *''May: A strong state of mind gives even a helpless little girl this much power... This must be the power of love!'' *''Millia: You have great determination but no goals!...Of course, I'm sure you already knew that.'' *''Eddie: It's fairly easy to see the end for those obsessed with the past. What do you see in your future?'' *''Dizzy: More venom, less self-pity. Splendid! Now you don't need to worry about the future.'' *''Testament: Summoning is also my specialty. I already have your timing down.'' *''Anji: With your passion for the future, all your efforts will be rewarded one day.'' *''Baiken: You cannot see things clearly when your mind is preoccupied with revenge. It's as simple as that.'' *''Slayer: A monster with a sense of humor and a delicate manner!? I don't think I want to know what you're trying to hide.'' *''Venom: You don't even realize that you've been brainwashed by villains. What an innocent and lonely soul...'' *''Jam: It's only natural that you improve yourself. You're a true chef!'' *''Bridget: Kindness will help you overcome sadness. I'm sure that your wish will come true.'' *''Zappa: Looks like there are others who suffer from that disease in this town. See, there's one behind you...!'' *''Self: It seems you weren't able to be quite like me after all. I guess I'm just on a different level than you.'' *''Chipp: Victory is decided in a split second. Unless you can master it, any strategy is useless.'' *''Potemkin: You have a better combat sense than I do, but my passion for the greater good outdid yours!'' *''Axl: Even medical science cannot explain your ability to time-travel!'' *''I-no: I can read you like a book. You can stand up again, but you won't be able to outwit me.'' *''Kliff: What skill! Your hard work and unwavering determination has certainly paid off! Still, you must admit that you have aged.'' *''Justice: I'm sorry. I still don't have enough power to save you.'' Chipp *''Order-Sol: Think you're hot, false knight!? Don't underestimate the spirit of a samurai!'' *''Sol Badguy: If you don't want to lose, train some more!'' *''Ky Kiske: Your effeminate face pisses me off! Have you ever heard of the saying "Might makes right"?'' *''A.B.A.: You really think I'd lose to someone who's injured!? Who do you think I am!?'' *''Robo-Ky: Hey, you pile of scrap! Open your mouth one more time and I'll tear you to shreds.'' *''Johnny: I hate popular bastards! The same goes for players!...Huh, looks like I got a little worked up.'' *''May: I won't show mercy to anyone who opposes me, not even girls!...This doesn't feel right, though...'' *''Millia: If I was being serious, you wouldn't have lasted a second in that fight. Don't even try to beat me!'' *''Eddie: You're a third-rate fighter if you have to sacrifice something to win. You'll never beat me.'' *''Dizzy: Man, what a letdown...Tch, you're just a kid. Go on. Get out of here.'' *''Testament: This is all those ridiculous attacks can do? You really let me down.'' *''Anji: So you don't think I'm good enough to be Japanese!? Ha! Stop talking nonsense. What kind of weapons are fans, anyway?'' *''Baiken: You've got guts for a woman. Is this what they call "Japanese womanhood"?'' *''Slayer: Don't look down on me! I was the one who won, right!?...Dammit!'' *''Venom: Are you trying to make me laugh with that costume or trick me? Well, which one of us is on the floor? there's your answer.'' *''Jam: Did you think you could seduce a ninja? You get on my nerves. Get lost!'' *''Bridget: I don't have time to waste playing house with you!'' *''Zappa: Crazy stunts have limits, too....Hey, show me how to move like that!'' *''Faust: What are the words to describe this...? Oh, I got it! "That's too bad..."'' *''Self: I don't mind you copying me, but don't you dare imitate my master! I'll kill you!'' *''Potemkin: There's no point in having that monstrous power if you can't hit me! Lose some weight!'' *''Axl: Stop acting like an idiot. Your reach is useless if you can't match my speed.'' *''I-no: What the hell do you think you're doing? I'll kill you if you touch me again!'' *''Kliff: There's no way you'll beat me with that thing getting in the way! Go take a cold shower and come back another day!'' *''Justice: I'm sure you're one hell of a weapon, but it's pointless if you can't hit someone.'' Eddie *''Order-Sol: WHAT AN EXCELLENT BATTLE ABILITY! DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE THE MOST OF YOUR BODY.'' *''Sol Badguy: YOU POSSESS SUPERHUMAN POWERS. YOU WILL BE MY NEW BODY.'' *''Ky Kiske: INTERESTING. SO YOU THINK MY POSSESSION OF A CRIMINAL MAKES ME A CRIMINAL AS WELL?'' *''A.B.A.: I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THAT ARTIFICIAL ENERGY LASTS, SO I'LL LET YOU GO. FOR NOW.'' *''Robo-Ky: THAT WAS A POINTLESS FIGHT. I FEEL LIKE THERE ARE NO GOOD OPPONENTS LATELY...'' *''Johnny: HMMM...YOU WILL BECOME MY HOST.'' *''May: HMM, SOMETHING ABOUT YOU IS RESONATING WITH MY PROGRAM. PERHAPS YOU'RE THE ONE...'' *''Millia: NEED SOMETHING? THE MAN YOU SEEK HAS "GONE TO HEAVEN." AS YOU HUMANS SAY. HEH, HEH.'' *''Self: FISSION? WHATEVER. I WILL TAKE YOUR FLESH AS MY OWN.'' *''Dizzy: IF YOU'VE FOUND THE LIGHT OF HOPE, YOU SHOULD GO. SHOW ME THAT WE ARE MORE THAN WEAPONS.'' *''Testament: WE ARE GHOSTS OF THE CRUSADES. WEAPONS LIKE US CAN NEVER HAVE A LIFE OF PEACE.'' *''Anji: I HAD HEARD THAT YOU'VE NEVER LOST A BATTLE, BUT IS THAT BECAUSE YOU RUN AWAY SO FAST?'' *''Baiken: I HAVE NO WEAK POINTS. YOUR HIDDEN WEAPONS WILL NEVER HURT ME ENOUGH TO KILL ME.'' *''Slayer: I DO NOT SEEK IMMORTALITY! I'M JUST AFRAID TO DISAPPEAR WITHOUT EVER EXISTING...'' *''Venom: I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO BELIEVE ME, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM. HE WAS VITAL TO ME, TOO.'' *''Jam: THE HUMAN BODY IS STILL FLESH. EVEN STRENGTHENED, WHAT IT CAN DO IS QUITE LIMITED.'' *''Bridget: YOU ARE ONE OF MY CANDIDATES. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK. I WILL COME FOR YOU SOME DAY.'' *''Zappa: I SEE. HE IS PSYCHOLOGICALLY OCCUPIED BY A PARASITE. I SUPPOSE I CAN LOOK ELSEWHERE.'' *''Faust: WHAT IS THIS ANTIBODY!? IT'S REJECTING MY CELLS!'' *''Chipp: TCH. I HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE ON YOU.'' *''Potemkin: IT SEEMS THAT A GREAT OFFENSE ISN'T ALWAYS THE BEST DEFENSE. YOUR STRENGTH MEANT NOTHING.'' *''Axl: WHAT AN EXCELLENT ATHLETIC ABILITY. YOU WILL BE A GREAT CANDIDATE.'' *''I-no: YOU LOST BECAUSE YOU FOUGHT MERELY TO SATE YOUR CURIOSITY.'' *''Kliff: YOU LOST, BUT HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THAT...?...WHY!? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?'' *''Justice: HM...THERE'S INTERFERENCE IN THE MEMORY CORE. "CRUSADES" IS SUCH AN ABSURD NAME FOR THE WAR.'' Dizzy *''Order-Sol: Calm down, you two. It's OK now. Ah! I forgot about dinner! Aw man...I'll get scolded again...'' *''Sol Badguy: Umm, can I go now? If I don't make dinner on time, everyone will be angry.'' *''Ky Kiske: I'm sorry. I'm still not good at controlling my power.'' *''A.B.A.: I don't know how to say this...but we could be good friends! Don't you think?'' *''Robo-Ky: Wh-What do I do!? His head felloff! I, I...Huh? You're alive...? You...don't need your head?'' *''Johnny: I have to prepare dinner, so...Uh...I have to go buy some ingredients!'' *''May: I won this time, right?'' *''Millia: Um, I don't have a bounty on my head anymore...'' *''Eddie: It doesn't matter if you're human or not...You can still have friends.'' *''Self: Uhhh...I heard that it causes political problems if I'm alive.'' *''Testament: The happiness I have now is all thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough.'' *''Anji: Ahhh! Please don't scare me like that. If either one of them got loose, you'd be seriously hurt.'' *''Baiken: Please calm down! Why do we have to start off fighting each other!?'' *''Slayer: (Necro gave it his all...Who is this man?)'' *''Venom: If you touch any of the crew, I'll be very angry, OK?'' *''Jam: Let's see...ginseng, apricot sake, and...Oh, I was just running some errands...'' *''Bridget: Did you know that I don't have a bounty anymore? Jam took the prize money.'' *''Zappa: See here? I've got two people with me, just like you. Are you one of us too?'' *''Faust: You're a doctor...? I-I'm so sorry! I was in a rush!'' *''Chipp: Cool! You're so precise with your attacks...I'm kinda clumsy and always seem to break everything.'' *''Potemkin: I'm sorry. I have people waiting for me to come home right now.'' *''Axl: I-I'm so sorry! I haven't had this much fun in a while...Did I hurt you?'' *''I-no: Wh-What's wrong with you, Undine!? If you keep this up, she'll die! Stop it! Please!'' *''Kliff: You look like...my father. Please...don't die.'' *''Justice: Um...Are you OK? (What is this nostalgic feeling...?)'' I-No (Normal) *''Order-Sol: Look at you all dressed up! If you're going to a party, I'll dance with you.'' *''Sol Badguy: I like it wild, but don't go before me!'' *''Ky Kiske: Up again, huh? In that case, I'd be happy to be your partner again.'' *''A.B.A.: Wouldn't you prefer something warm-blooded instead of that cold metal rod you have there?'' *''Robo-Ky:' '''I could have so much fun with a toy like you. You'll raise me to new heights'♪'' *Johnny': I feel ecstatic when a gorgeous man goes down on his knees.'' *''May: Aren't you a little young to be fighting for love?'' *''Millia: An icy stare and disheveled hair...You've never looked better.'' *''Eddie: Was that two against one? That kind of play turns me on too.'' *''Dizzy: It's like I'm taking on three people at once...It really turns me on.'' *''Testament: That was the best...A tragic finale sounds best when sung in unison.'' *''Anji: I'm not into Japanese music.'' *''Baiken: There are so many tools, I don't know which one's the best. Can I test them out on your body?'' *''Slayer: You may be old, but you haven't gone soft yet, have you? Play with me some more.'' *''Venom: Hollow da capo...A stoic man is so hot.'' *''Jam: So you think bare legs are sexier? I bet I can steal all the attention!'' *''Bridget: You're an extraordinary tenor. I can't hold it in anymore. Wanna join me?'' *''Zappa: Was it really so good that you'd arch your back like that?'' *''Faust: I'm sorry. Would you have preferred a nurse's outfit? Next time, OK?'' *''Chipp: I'm exhausted...Please stop moving, OK?'' *''Potemkin: Do you see what I mean? I'm better on top. After all, you're too heavy.'' *''Axl: That was my first operetta, but it felt sooo good.'' *''Self: Cover versions are nice, but nothing beats the original. Don't you think?'' *''Kliff: So you're a veteran, huh? Never lost? Show me what you've got...'' *''Justice: You really are one of That Man's finest creations...You're incredibly powerful, even though you're defective.'' I-No (Boss) *''Order-Sol: There, there. What's the matter, little monster? You might be able to stop humans, but not this carnival!'' *''Sol Badguy: That Man and I form a fermata. Beg me for your life, even as it drips away! Haha!'' *''Ky Kiske: Assaulting a woman with that naked sword? You're quite an animal, aren't you, boy?'' *''A.B.A.: That thing's your husband? It looks like a big toy for such a little woman. Can you handle all of it? Haha! You have great taste in men!'' *''Robo-Ky: I won't break you. Yet. I haven't told you how unfortunate it is that you were born at all, right?'' *''Johnny: Aha! You're not bad. You can actually act out a tremolo! Heehehe!'' *''May: You horny brat! Go back home and drink your daddy's milk.'' *''Millia: Did you really think you'd hit something if you just kept groping around in the dark, old maid?'' *''Eddie: Aaahahahaha! There's nothing sexier than giving the last blow to a candle that's about to go out!'' *''Dizzy: I like those wings you got there. If I pluck them off and grill them, would they smell like chicken wings?'' *''Testament: You're out of sync! Show me your miserable face!'' *''Anji: Keep dancing till you die! I'll play you a rondo as my condolences!'' *''Baiken: How sexy. That was a bloody good show! Hahahaha!'' *''Slayer: Monster or human, you're better off being a bat! Ha! What a masterpiece!'' *''Venom: What's up with your weapon!? Should I have brought my baton as well?'' *''Jam: I don't know much about fighting bare-handed, but I do know what to do with a fist, if you know what I mean.'' *''Bridget: Nothing beats hearing a kid scream! It gives me tingles...C'mon, cry some more for me!'' *''Zappa: Shall I fold you in half and feed you to the dogs? Oh, looks like you've already done it yourself!'' *''Faust: I'm sorry. You liked blades, didn't you? I'll slice you up nicely if you beg me for it.'' *''Chipp: What's with the lightweight thrusts? Are you trying to tease me?'' *''Potemkin: Being big and hard isn't bad, but you're way too slow, big boy.'' *''Axl: Don't go yet! We're still in the etude! You can't please a woman like that!'' *''Self: Cover versions are nice, but nothing beats the original. Don't you think?'' *''Kliff: Don't talk big, old man. No matter how big of a thing you have, I don't want to wilt away.'' *''Justice: Is that all you've got? I'm going to rip your shell off and tear your insides out.'' Jam Kuradoberi *''Order-Sol: Aiya! With that flame, you'd sure be handy in a kitchen! Wanna work at my restaurant?'' *''Sol Badguy: Your attacks are simple, but their power is overwhelming. That was close...'' *''Ky Kiske: Ohh...My legs fell asleep. Is there a gentleman around who can lend me his shoulder? *hint hint*'' *''A.B.A.: Your complexion is terrible! Blood transfusion pack? My food's much better for your health.'' *''Robo-Ky: Why are you dressed like that? A pile of scrap like you is nowhere near good enough to get cozy with me.'' *''Johnny: Give it up already. Those fast attacks won't work on me anymore. Wanna see?'' *''May: Aiya. Even a kid like you is in this event? You should learn your limits.'' *''Millia: Producing sound is the best way to gather your power. Why don't you shout out loud?'' *''Eddie: You're a weakling who relies on bluffs. What a loser.'' *''Dizzy: You seem a little happier now! I'll treat you to lunch as thanks for saving my restaurant!'' *''Testament: Aiya! Are you OK? N-No, I didn't hit you in the face.'' *''Anji: I hate hot-blooded idiots like you! Your so-called dance wasn't all that beautiful, either.'' *''Baiken: You just kept throwing stuff at me. You're kinda old, too.'' *''Slayer: Your body's stiff. You've been eating nothing but Western food. Greasy food's the worst.'' *''Venom: Are you stupid or something? That's for a game, not a fight.'' *''Self: Heaven blessed me with more than these two things. Are you sure you can copy everything?'' *''Bridget: Ah! I know this smell! You're a boy, right!? Come and see me in five years!'' *''Zappa: I-It's another alien!...Huh. You're kinda cute, but why do you do that to yourself? What a waste.'' *''Faust: I-It's an alien! Run for your lives!'' *''Chipp: Are you all about speed? You'll never beat me with just that!'' *''Potemkin: You have too much muscle. Is your head muscle, too? Squishy, squishy.'' *''Axl: It might have reach, but your weapon there is unreliable. I can dodge it easily.'' *''I-no: I can't listen to your music. It's all noise to me and it gets old fast. It's just no good.'' *''Kliff: You should go back to the countryside, grandpa.'' *''Justice: Yikes! There's no way I can beat that! I'd better run away while I've still go the chance.'' Johnny *''Order-Sol: There's so much fluff in your movements. I can teach you a thing or two about fighting.'' *''Sol Badguy: Now that's how you draw a sword. Get it?'' *''Ky Kiske: You're pretty handsome, but the best you can get in the world is second place.'' *''A.B.A.: You should learn to communicate from my band of merry thieves. Come on...'' *''Robo-Ky: Precise calculations are important, but battles aren't won with theory alone.'' *''Self: I'm impressed with how you copied my miraculously sexy look.'' *''May: What are you doing here? Didn't I entrust the ship to you while I'm away?'' *''Millia: Aaaah...My Jellyfish Pirates accepts applications for female crew members. Please keep us in mind.'' *''Eddie: The essence of Iai lies in the ability to perceive things with the mind's eye.'' *''Dizzy: You're getting considerably better at controlling your power. Anyway, what's for dinner?'' *''Testament: What's wrong? Weren't you gonna go see Dizzy?'' *''Anji: That was extraordinary...I fought you like I was dancing a waltz. Wasn't that fun?'' *''Baiken: The privilege to be held in my arms is only given to gorgeous ladies like you! Come to me now!'' *''Slayer: I'm a very busy man with half the world's population counting on me. I don't have time for you.'' *''Venom: It's nice to dress up for the battlefield, but you need the skill to keep yourself clean.'' *''Jam: It's a dangerous thing to play with a man's heart. Your outfit's so naughty, it's almost criminal.'' *''Bridget: Why am I so upset? I know it's meant to be strategic, but your yo-yos are nothing before my skill.'' *''Zappa: Please don't cry, fair lady...Let me wipe the tears off your--Huh. I guess I can't.'' *''Faust: Damn, I thought I almost saw the real you, but I guess it was too risky...'' *''Chipp: You can brag about your speed all you want, but I'm faster than you. Are you gonna sing my praises?'' *''Potemkin: Can you put on a shirt so I won't get caught in the flood of your sweat?'' *''Axl: Hmm, you have a great reach!...But I can draw my sword ten times before your blows connect.'' *''I-no: We can make such sweet music together. If you supply the time, I'll supply the key.'' *''Kliff: You used the Dragon Sword, huh? Impressive, but...um...not too smart.'' *''Justice: Pour your heart and soul into a single strike. That's the only way to win, but it's not something I ever want to do again.'' Justice *''Order-Sol: So you joined the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and now fight us? It changes nothing. You are no different from any other Gear!'' *''Sol Badguy: I am the definition of complete. Complete Gear type, Model 1.'' *''Ky Kiske: So this is the best mankind's Sacred Order of Holy Knights has to offer. Pathetic.'' *''A.B.A.: Accursed homunculus! It's ridiculous that the gate will open with just that. I hope you wander in the darkness eternally.'' *''Robo-Ky: Attempting magic amplification without biological tissue? What fools.'' *''Johnny: So this is what mankind calls the speed of a god? It would seem that such a classification is an error.'' *''May: How annoying. Why can't you Japanese just die?'' *''Millia: Strengthening your body with forbidden magic? How pointless. Your technique is second-rate, at best.'' *''Eddie: Begone. Only mankind suffers my wrath.'' *''Dizzy: Sleep now.'' *''Testament: I see. What an interesting logic fault. How do you justify your resistance? You are only a semi-independent Gear type.'' *''Anji: Japanese, I see. Your development is not yet within expected parameters.'' *''Baiken: Murder creates hatred, and hatred creates murder. To tap the energy of that cycle...what a sinful creature.'' *''Slayer: Step aside, descendant of darkness. This battle is between Gears and mankind. It does not concern other species such as yourself.'' *''Venom: Did you think self-sacrifice would be sufficient to secure victory?'' *''Jam: You use ki. Impressive for a human, but your output is insufficient.'' *''Bridget: It's not your fault. I must destroy the future that you are connected to. Mankind...must not be allowed to multiply...'' *''Zappa: You manifest your soul corporeally and use it as a weapon. How logical.'' *''Faust: I have no data on this creature. It will be a valuable sample. Genetic analysis will be necessary.'' *''Chipp: An individual who has specialized in speed and movement? Interesting. I will consider this subject for further evaluation.'' *''Potemkin: You can never defeat me with brute strength. Is dying how you wish to show your patriotism?'' *''Axl: How have you managed to keep your potential resonance confined to a non-Cauchyian geodesic? How did your causality influence end up here?'' *''I-no: An individual who can manipulate causality...What does the future want from Gears...?'' *''Kliff: Begone, old soldier.'' *''Self: A trick, eh? Mankind tends to want to do pointless things.'' Kliff *''Order-Sol: That's something I haven't seen in a long time...But where's the Fireseal Sword?'' *''Sol Badguy: What do you think now? I guess this old man's wisdom wasn't just for show, eh?'' *''Ky Kiske: You've gotten a lot better. I'm glad I made you leader.'' *''A.B.A.: Your injuries look grave. Are you all right? Hmm..That axe looks familiar... Have I seen it somewhere before?'' *''Robo-Ky: Are wars these days won with tricks? How the Sacred Order of Holy Knights have fallen.'' *''Johnny: The Iai technique, eh? That's a pretty old technique for someone as young as yourself. Looks like I was a little better, though.'' *''May: You're a strange child. You should run along home. Just take my word for it.'' *''Millia: You seem troubled about something. Care to tell this old man your worries?'' *''Eddie: Is this any way to live your life? You must have some regrets. Tell me, maybe I can help you.'' *''Dizzy: A power you didn't ask for, eh? Well, it's unfortunate, but sometimes you just have to play the card you're dealt. Keep your head high.'' *''Testament: You've gotten so much better...I have...no regrets...'' *''Anji: Hmm...For such a scrawny person, you have a lot of energy.'' *''Baiken: I'm not going to say "...for a woman," but you could cut a soul with that sword.'' *''Slayer: What is a descendent of darkness doing here? Choose your answer carefully.'' *''Venom: You...You've killed someone before, haven't you? You must feel that burden.'' *''Jam: You fool! Don't waste food!'' *''Bridget: A world where even children replace their toys with weapons...I thought peace had returned...'' *''Zappa: Hey, hold your head up! If you're a man, then stand tall and look straight ahead to the future!'' *''Faust: Lately I just don't feel like I can keep up with the kids these days...'' *''Chipp: You have the technique and the skill, but you're easily distracted. You lack patience!'' *''Potemkin: You're going to need more than brute force to beat this old man!'' *''Axl: Those clothes, those words...You...You look young, but you can't be...'' *''I-no: I'm not against the succubus approach, but there's something else going on here. What do you have up your sleeve?'' *''Self: I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm sure that Dragon Sword is heavy. You'll hurt your back!'' *''Justice: I'm sorry...You and I aren't going to be needed in what's to come.'' Ky Kiske *''Order-Sol: Those clothes...! Haven't you insulted me enough!?'' *''Sol Badguy: What are you thinking about!? Our fight should be the only thing on your mind right now!'' *''Self: Impersonating an officer, are you? Sorry, but my men won't be deceived by you.'' *''A.B.A.: You should tend to your wounds properly. Especially if you're a woman.'' *''Robo-Ky: It looks like your tactics are based on old data. Remember this: Humans don't stop evolving.'' *''Johnny: A crime is a crime, even for a gentleman like you. Such power should be used properly!'' *''May: This area isn't safe. Let me escort you to the exit.'' *''Millia: Wh-Why do you say I held back? True, that wasn't my best, but it's the least any man would do.'' *''Eddie: If your crimes continue to pile up, you will regret them one day. Repent before it's too late.'' *''Dizzy: You're getting better at controlling your power. Good. Now if you could only hide your wings and tail...'' *''Testament: If I had lost focus for even a moment, I'd have been seriously wounded. What a formidable foe...'' *''Anji: That was a splendid performance, but my sword dance is just as good.'' *''Baiken: I've never seen your technique...You rarely gave me a chance to attack. I'm truly impressed.'' *''Slayer: If you are truly of noble char--Huh. H-He walked off laughing...I wonder if I really won.'' *''Venom: Purify your sins and let your conscience be your guide. Someone will accept you for who you are.'' *''Jam: Um...You shouldn't kick so high. People's eyes tend to wand--! I'm sorry!'' *''Bridget: It is also my duty to ensure the safety of those who put their lives on the line.'' *''Zappa: It was just a hunch, but now I'm positive! Where did you buy the drugs? This is for your own good!'' *''Faust: Those unusual attacks...Have I met you somewhere before?'' *''Chipp: You're the fastest person I've ever seen. It took me a while to get used to the speed.'' *''Potemkin: If you were unbound, it would've been a tough fight. Let's strive to be honorable public servants.'' *''Axl: Regardless of the outcome, we still shake hands afterward. That's the kind of friendship I want to keep.'' *''I-no: I didn't feel a hint of remorse in your eyes. You may be a woman, but I couldn't afford to go easy on you.'' *''Kliff: Thank you for the match. Your swordsmanship is wonderful.'' *''Justice: ...So this is Justice, the source of all our woe. What sorrowful eyes.'' May *''Order-Sol: Your clothes flow like Johnny's, but he's 100,000 times cooler than you!'' *''Sol Badguy: Your fire doesn't compare to the burning hot love between me and Johnny.'' *''Ky Kiske: You need 5 more years! Hmm...Maybe 10 years? But Johnny's still the best.'' *''A.B.A.: What a big weapon you got there...isn't it heavy?'' *''Robo-Ky: Cool! So you're not human? Still, you should watch what you say!~...I can break you...'' *''Johnny: Sorry, Johnny, but this is for the sake of our love!'' *''Self: Imitating me won't get you close to Johnny! He doesn't pay attention to me at all!...Crap.'' *''Millia: You can shape your hair just the way you like it, right? I'm so jealous!'' *''Eddie: (What's with this depressing atmosphere?) Um, I-I gotta go, so I'll just let myself out...'' *''Dizzy: This is also part of your crew training. You can never be too careful when you go shopping.'' *''Testament: You're way too tough for someone that beautiful. I'm exhausted.'' *''Anji: Isn't it dangerous if you wear glasses in a fight!? I mean, it's cool for Johnny, but you...'' *''Baiken: (Aw...Her breasts are huge...) J-Johnny likes cultured girls!'' *''Slayer: H-He's so handsome......Ah! I mean, J-Johnny is sooo handsome!'' *''Venom: It's better than being bald...But doesn't all that hair get in the way?'' *''Jam: (Wow, look at those legs...) J-Johnny hates indecent women like you!'' *''Bridget: You shouldn't tease adults like me, OK? Learn some manners, will you!?'' *''Zappa: Ah!...Uh, no! It's nothing! S-Say, your body's limber, right? Um, can you walk?...He's laughing.'' *''Faust: You give me the chills...You're bald, aren't you?'' *''Chipp: You were so fast...but you went down pretty fast, too...'' *''Potemkin: Don't worry about it! I'm sure there are women who are crazy about muscular men like you.'' *''Axl: Yeah, that's the timing I hate. Hey, before I face Johnny...can we go at it again?'' *''I-no: Johnny has nice taste in women. An old hag like you could never seduce him!'' *''Kliff: Wow, old man, you have a lotta hair...What's your secret?'' *''Justice: This is what I'm going to do to anyone who gets in Johnny's way! (I won! I can't believe it!)'' Millia Rage *''Order-Sol: You command such powerful flames...but they're still not enough to burn me.'' *''Sol Badguy: Showing compassion to your enemy? Well, since I'm at my limit too, you have my thanks...'' *''Ky Kiske: I didn't want to say this since you're a guy...but aren't you a little too lax?'' *''A.B.A.: You should learn some manners before seeking knowledge. I suggest you go home.'' *''Robo-Ky: I wonder if you collected any data from me. The next time we meet, will you have long hair like me?'' *''Johnny: You sure seemed pretty confident. Arrogant prick...'' *''May: Such innocent eyes...I don't want to forget the innocence you have right now.'' *''Self: Do you know what I had to go through to get this power? Beating me isn't going to be easy.'' *''Eddie: What are you laughing about...? Fear me! Beg for your life! Leave me alone!'' *''Dizzy: I'm glad you don't have much battle experience. You have so much potential it's absurd.'' *''Testament: It's better if you don't move...That way it'll hurt less when you die.'' *''Anji: You must really hate to lose. I can tolerate guys like that.'' *''Baiken: You're too emotional...Unless you keep your composure, you'll never catch up to me.'' *''Slayer: Don't pity me. I chose this path. I have things to accomplish before I can worry about regret!'' *''Venom: Weren't you one of his friends? Sorry, but he's dead. You can curse me all you want.'' *''Jam: If your dream can be defeated this easily, why are you even bothering to pursue it?'' *''Bridget: That was close...That's certainly not a child's toy.'' *''Zappa: I don't have much luck with men, but I can't look into your eyes when you stare at me like that.'' *''Faust: I don't mean to comfort you or anything, but it looks like you can start over...'' *''Chipp: You're a fast one...'' *''Potemkin: You're a tough one...'' *''Axl: Don't stare at me like that!'' *''I-no: So there are women like you...All talk and no action.'' *''Kliff: Men...No matter how old they are, they worry about size.'' *''Justice: My hair...is ruined.'' Order-Sol *''Self: It's the same old shit...You get on my nerves...'' *''Sol Badguy: Punk...'' *''Ky Kiske: Why's a kid like you, who can't even protect himself, trying to tag along, eh, Captain?'' *''A.B.A.: A homunculus, huh? Now that's rare.'' *''Robo-Ky: I gotta say, you're not bad for a robot, but looking at you just pisses me off for some reason.'' *''Johnny: Damn you...Fight seriously for a bit.'' *''May: If you're just messing with me, that's about to end.'' *''Millia: It's hopeless. You can't beat me.'' *''Eddie: Since you're already halfway to hell, why don't I cremate you, huh?'' *''Dizzy: ...Get lost...'' *''Testament: What the hell!? Punk...'' *''Anji: Quit your squawking. You're annoying.'' *''Baiken: I dunno what your beliefs are, but I'm not the type to go easy on you.'' *''Slayer: I have no time to waste on an old man like you.'' *''Venom: Cut the crap already. You want me to grill you?'' *''Jam: You're pretty damn feisty...Gimme a break.'' *''Bridget: Piss off, kid.'' *''Zappa: I want nothing to do with you. Seriously.'' *''Faust: What the hell are you thinking...?'' *''Chipp: You're gonna buckle after that? Grow some balls, kid.'' *''Potemkin: You're slow and you're getting on my nerves, chunky.'' *''Axl: You again, huh?'' *''I-no: I'm gonna burn you to ashes...'' *''Kliff: I don't think we're ever gonna get along, old man. I'd better leave.'' *''Justice: There's a lot I'd like to tell you, but stopping you is more important. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. Soon enough, you'll be nothing but dust.'' Potemkin *''Order-Sol: Ohhh, you're not bad at all! But you're still not good enough to beat me.'' *''Sol Badguy: Patriotism is my driving force. I'll never lose to someone who doesn't have anything to protect!'' *''Ky Kiske: Don't be so reserved. I will always accept a request for a rematch.'' *''A.B.A.: ...I'm not like you! Don't look at me like that!'' *''Robo-Ky: What!? A machine!? Impossible! I hear they're having trouble making AI in my country...I think I'll take your head back.'' *''Johnny: Your sword skills are devastating, but you talk way too much.'' *''May: Don't stare at me like I'm some mythical beast...'' *''Millia: I'm not used to three-dimensional battles, so I couldn't quite pace myself...Are you OK?'' *''Eddie: Leave me! I can't stand the sight of someone who has no honor or dignity.'' *''Dizzy: I'll dispense with formalities. If you've found your comrades, you should go with them.'' *''Testament: You have an interesting technique, but unless you put your heart into it you'll never defeat me.'' *''Anji: It's refreshing to see someone like you who fights with such childlike glee. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.'' *''Baiken: Those eyes know what it means to fight to the death...She has the mind of a great warrior.'' *''Slayer: It's not how many skills you possess; it's what's in your heart that determines the result.'' *''Venom: Regardless of the strength of its current, no stream can keep the salmon from returning home. Our fight was the same.'' *''Jam: An ambitious fist can defeat any weapon, but you've shown me that gender has no bearing on integrity.'' *''Bridget: What brilliance and tenacity! I can't call your determination mere child's play anymore.'' *''Zappa: What an impressive feat! I acknowledge your guts, but this battle is mine.'' *''Faust: What a fighting style! There was no hesitation at all...A difficult battle indeed.'' *''Chipp: The will to never give up is admirable, but ti's still good to know when to quit.'' *''Self: You're a fool if you thought you could deceive me. There isn't enough room in this world for two of us.'' *''Axl: Don't you have a sense of crisis? You will never be able to beat me if you don't fight seriously.'' *''I-no: You should choose your opponents with care. Even in the battlefield, you should have some courtesy.'' *''Kliff: Those techniques! Such boldness! You showed no signs of aging. I am truly impressed.'' *''Justice: I am sorry, but mankind must survive.'' Robo-Ky *''Order-Sol: YOU LOOK LIKE THAT POTATO HEAD! HAHA! HEY, WHAT'S WITH THE HATE? SOMETHING WRONG, POTATO HEAD?'' *''Sol Badguy: DON'T GO CRAZY ON ME! ROBOTS ARE DELICATE, UNLIKE YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!'' *''Ky Kiske: THE DUMB ORIGINAL HAS GROWN A LITTLE, I GUESS. I BETTER GO HOME AND UPDATE THE DATA!'' *''A.B.A.: WHAT A SHAME, WHAT A SHAME. YOU'RE NEITHER HUMAN NOR ROBOT. PICK A SIDE!'' *''Self: YOU! GIMME YOUR PRODUCT ID! WAIT, YOU'RE NEWER THAN ME?...SO I'M FAKE AND ARCHAIC?'' *''Johnny: WHAT? THE CREW ON YOUR SHIP IS ALL FEMALE? IT'S LIKE PARADISE! I CALL DIBS!'' *''May: USELESS BRAT! NO UN-SEXY FEMALES HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT WITH ME.'' *''Millia: YOU PASSED THE TEST, LADY. YOU'RE JUST MY TYPE. SKIP THE FLUFF AND MARRY ME.'' *''Eddie: I GOT YOUR DATA, BUT MY DUMB DOCTOR CAN'T MAKE A FLUID FORM OF LIFE. DAMMIT!'' *''Dizzy: ALTHOUGH SHE'S NOT HUMAN AND HAS TWO WEIRD THINGS COMING OUT HER BACK, SHE'S PERFECT!'' *''Testament: YOU'RE A DUMB HUMAN, WE HAVE A GREAT FUTURE PLANNED FOR YOU. WHAT? YOU'RE NOT HUMAN?...OH.'' *''Anji: DO YOU KNOW THE TERM "WILD MAN"? IT TOTALLY DESCRIBES YOU, YOU CRAPPY DANCER!'' *''Baiken: FEMALE DETECTED! TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, LADY! PLEASE BE MY WIFE!'' *''Slayer: YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, EITHER!? GAWDDAMMIT! THE WORLD ISN'T ENOUGH FOR ME!'' *''Venom: EVER HEARD OF "PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT"? IT'S A TOTAL LIE. THE DUMB WILL ALWAYS BE DUMB.'' *''Jam: I PREFER 'EM LADYLIKE, BUT I COULD SETTLE FOR YOU. PLEASE MARRY ME AND COOK FOR ME.'' *''Bridget: YOU'RE A BOY, HUH!? YOU CAN'T TRICK ME! I HAVE X-RAY EYES AN--UH...FORGET I SAID THAT.'' *''Zappa: UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO WRONG! SYSTEM FAILURE!'' *''Faust: AW, MAN! WHERE IS EVERYONE!? I NEED HUMAN DATA!...WHAT? YOU'RE HUMAN?...SERIOUSLY?'' *''Chipp: PFFFT. NINJAS ARE AN OLD WIVES' TALE. IF IT LOOKS LIKE A DUCK AND SOUNDS LIKE A DUCK...'' *''Potemkin: WHAT? YOU'RE HUMAN!? I THOUGHT YOUR ARMS WERE ROCKET FISTS. YOU SCARED ME, DAMMIT!'' *''Axl: YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOUR WEAPONS. YOU'RE THE DUMBEST ONE. DUMB, DUMB, DUMB.'' *''I-no: I DON'T LIKE YOU. YOU DON'T LOOK BAD, BUT MY SENSORS DON'T GO "SHWING" FOR SOME REASON.'' *''Kliff: THOSE BODY PARTS ARE GETTING OLD. WHY DON'T YOU SWITCH THEM? MWAHAHAHAHA!'' *''Justice: PHEW... LOOKS LIKE IT FINALLY STOPPED FOR A MOMENT. TIME TO CALL IN THE TROOPS WHILE I'VE GOT THE CHANCE!'' Sol Badguy *''Order-Sol: ...You get on my nerves...'' *''Self: Gimme a break...'' *''Ky Kiske: Are you satisfied? Now you know your limit.'' *''A.B.A.: Well, at least you've got a strong head.'' *''Robo-Ky: I have a bad feeling about this. What the hell...? I don't even know what to do with this anger.'' *''Johnny: Is that all you've got? You're no fun, punk...'' *''May: You were ready for this, weren't you?'' *''Millia: I won't hold back next time. If you wanna go at it again, prepare yourself for that.'' *''Eddie: Are you done bragging? Then go to hell already.'' *''Dizzy: Don't hang around here...'' *''Testament: I've had enough of you...Get lost before I wreck that face you're so proud of.'' *''Anji: You're an annoying one.'' *''Baiken: What's with all these women? What a drag...'' *''Slayer: Now you say you're bored? Don't make me laugh.'' *''Venom: I have no business with you. Get lost.'' *''Jam: What are you still doing here? You waiting for me to comfort you or something? Go away.'' *''Bridget: I feel sorry for your babysitter.'' *''Zappa: ...Weird.'' *''Faust: Bastard...'' *''Chipp: Can't you shut your mouth for a second, punk?'' *''Potemkin: You're too slow.'' *''Axl: I have no time to waste on you.'' *''I-no: If you won't sing for me, I'll be happy to beat the song out of you.'' *''Kliff: Damn...Give it a break, old man.'' *''Justice: Later...Go to sleep.'' Slayer *''Order-Sol: As long as you stick to that one-versus-many strategy, you have no chance against me.'' *''Sol Badguy: You're as powerful as ever. I'd like to fight you seriously some day.'' *''Ky Kiske: Out of curiousity... Why is a man of your caliber so afraid of sin?'' *''A.B.A.: Flament Nagel and an artificial life-form, hmmm? I find your story quite interesting!'' *''Robo-Ky: You seem to be a very advanced robot, but there is more to life than you think.'' *''Johnny: A haiku for the man: Man with sunglasses, has them on all night and day, watch out where you go.'' *''May: A haiku for the lady I met: Under the sky of starts, turned to debris and ashes, goes a shooting whale.'' *''Millia: Don't look so blood thirsty. It doesn't suit you.'' *''Eddie: Your misery and loneliness is nothing but an illusion. The most important thing is simply existing.'' *''Dizzy: I'm sorry if I was rude. I just wanted to see the focus of national attention myself.'' *''Testament: Take your time. You will find purpose in your life as you go.'' *''Anji: Stunning your opponent only works when you have the upper hand. Unfortunately, I'm fundamentally superior to you.'' *''Baiken: Oh, mademoiselle...You are like a weeping girl adrift in a sea of blood. The epitome of human life!'' *''Self: Do you really think Sharon would mistake you for me? Ah! Why are you so nervous, Sharon?'' *''Venom: What would you think if the prince never showed up for Snow White? Would you settle for just that?'' *''Jam: Keep practicing. With that technique, you might be able to outdo me one day.'' *''Bridget: If you master those skills, I'd happily be your patron....Sharon? It's just a figure of speech!'' *''Zappa: Obsession is also a form of love. Of course, you should choose a spouse carefully. Right, Sharon?'' *''Faust: I find humans fascinating because someone like you comes along once in a while.'' *''Chipp: You'd best be prepared to give me 100% next time, or you'll suffer the same defeat.'' *''Potemkin: Strength and conviction do not always bring victory. Like father, like son, I suppose.'' *''Axl: Your looks are deceiving. Is that your secret? Hm? Don't look at Sharon like that!'' *''I-no: What's with your coaxing tone of voice...? I see. So that's how you are.'' *''Kliff: Even a man with perpetual youth, such as myself, is but a shadow next to you. It appears one cannot measure maturity with an hourglass.'' *''Justice: Certain things can only be perceived once one has embraced the darkness. Even so, the meaning of the Crusades eludes me.'' Testament *''Order-Sol: Damn you! I'll destroy you and wipe everything you hold dear from the face of the earth!'' *''Sol Badguy: Knowing you're alive makes my heart thirst for your death. Leave this world!'' *''Ky Kiske: You should go now...There is no need for the government here.'' *''A.B.A.: You also took the blood oath? Hmph, I guess not.'' *''Robo-Ky: It would take you an eternity to possess my skills and abilities with an inferior technique like that.'' *''Johnny: Looks like fate smiled on me.'' *''May: I'm not able to adjust my power to fight a child. Please go away...'' *''Millia: You're nothing but an empty shell... Did you really think you could win this battle without really putting yourself into it?'' *''Eddie: This cannot be...Another comrade has survived?'' *''Dizzy: I have no worries as long as he is watching over you. You don't need to do this anymore.'' *''Self: You fool...Don't you understand what a burden it is to have such power?'' *''Anji: I risk my life just to exist in this world. I'm not someone you can mess with.'' *''Baiken: You hate us so much...But fighting you is more satisfying than most... Perhaps we are destined to continue like this...'' *''Slayer: This is the dark power that has survived for hundreds of thousands of years? I'm quite disappointed.'' *''Venom: Your strategy caught me by surprise, but in the end it's still just a game.'' *''Jam: Oh, you only want the bounty on my head? I suppose I have to live up to my reputation!'' *''Bridget: I'm not used to fighting against someone of your height, so you weren't hurt this time. Leave me.'' *''Zappa: The will of the commander of all Gears lives on in me. A lowly spirit like you can never win.'' *''Faust: My whole life lies ahead of me. I cannot quit here.'' *''Chipp: With your speed, it won't take long for you to go back home...Leave me.'' *''Potemkin: I've grown accustomed to humans thinking of me as a monster. I didn't expect it from you.'' *''Axl: Don't you understand? It's impossible to physically wipe me out.'' *''I-no: If you don't want to die, never let me see you again.'' *''Kliff: Father...I...'' *''Justice: This is how it should have been from the beginning. Now, I shall take revenge for my father!'' Venom *''Order-Sol: You did well, but it wasn't your best...I have to keep moving if I want to rescue him. Stop me if you can!'' *''Sol Badguy: I know you have some fire left in you. If you're going to stand up again, be prepared to die.'' *''Ky Kiske: Even the captain of the IPF wouldn't want to be killed in the line of duty, would he?'' *''A.B.A.: Guild members are required to learn a certain degree of interpersonal skills. Perhaps you could benefit from the same training?'' *''Robo-Ky: Your preconceived notions hinder your growth. Do not discount the importance of effort.'' *''Johnny: How can you be so composed after you lost? I don't understand...'' *''May: You don't need to be ashamed of your fair complexion.'' *''Millia: He took care of you...Why did you betray him...?'' *''Eddie: I'll save you, Master Zato!...It has a strong hold on him...'' *''Dizzy: What unbelievable battle skills... But if there's a way to keep her true potential hidden, that's probably best.'' *''Testament: To be able to release this much power all at once... I guess you are something very different from a human.'' *''Anji: Depending on how you look at it, any object can be used as a weapon. I try to view the world that way myself.'' *''Baiken: If you intend to kill, a Japanese sword surpasses all others, but it appears that yours has lost its edge.'' *''Slayer: The Guild belongs to Master Zato. I will not yield, even to you.'' *''Self: I don't mind you trying to become like me, but I wouldn't if I were you. You'll lose your mind...'' *''Jam: The Guild also has warriors who fight unarmed, but none have this much destructive force...'' *''Bridget: Your technique is perfect, but I saw it coming. A yo-yo isn't enough to defeat me.'' *''Zappa: I'm used to incurring the enmity of others in my profession. Your ghosts don't surprise me.'' *''Faust: The Guild's doctors are the best in the world. If you think you can handle the injuries we deal with, you're welcome to join us.'' *''Chipp: Speed gives you an advantage. If you can develop that skill further, it may make up for your weaknesses.'' *''Potemkin: The only thing you can rely on can become a great weapon, huh? I will remember that.'' *''Axl: I see. You have an interesting way of fighting. But I'm done playing around.'' *''I-no: Like plucking wings off an insect... Once I've figured out the trick of it, defeating you is quite simple.'' *''Kliff: Old man, I feel bad for taking what little life you may have left. You should know better.'' *''Justice: I will cross every mountain in my path, no matter how high, even if others must fall for my success. That is how a successful organization is run.'' Zappa *''Order-Sol: Man down! Hmm, he looks like a cop. And he's giving me the evil eye... But I didn't do anything! Wahhh!'' *''Sol Badguy: Ah! Another person collapsed! Are you all right...? Wh-Why are you glaring at me!?'' *''Ky Kiske: My body...What happened!? Please help me, officer! Wait...I'm being arrested? Whyyy?'' *''A.B.A.: Eek! A woman's on the floor covered in blood and bandages! I gotta find a doctor Faust...err, fast!'' *''Robo-Ky: A laughing head!? Oh, I must be dreaming while sleepwalking! I better pinch myself to wake up!'' *''Johnny: I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT HE DID TO ME...I WILL CURSE ALL MEN WHO MAKE WOMEN CRY.'' *''May: Why is a cute girl on the ground? Are you OK? Huh? Don't touch you? I was just trying to help...*sob*'' *''Millia: Dear Mother, I saw a lady on the ground with watery eyes. I'm smitten, but I think she hated me.'' *''Eddie: Huh? Is he sleeping? *gasp* He's not breathing! And he's looking kinda pale...'' *''Dizzy: Dear Mother, The other day I found a girl with wings in a crater. What is this world coming to? Or is this the latest fad?'' *''Testament: Ahhhhh! Why is Death in front of me? If he's here then that means...Eh? Why's he passed out?'' *''Anji: Dear Mother, I happened to see a creepy exhibitionist asleep on the ground. The city is truly a strange place.'' *''Baiken: Wh-What's gotten into you!? Stop swinging your sword around! Ah! She's serious! Mommy!'' *''Slayer: Huh? Why is that man sleeping upside-down? Oh, it's just my head that's like that...wait...what!?'' *''Venom: YOU CAN SEE IT...THE HATRED YOU CARRY UPON YOUR BACK...FOR IT RESEMBLES MY OWN...'' *''Jam: A SIMPLE DREAM...MY ONLY DREAM...BUT HE SHATTERED IT! I HATE, HATE, HATE HIM!'' *''Bridget: Dear Mother, I saved a hurt girl in the woods. She's cute and surely wife material, but she's really a guy...'' *''Self: Oh, my god! He's dead! Wait, he's me. What? I'm dead? Am I dead!?'' *''Faust: Oh, I didn't see you there, doc. Like the saying goes, "You'll find something when you least expect it."'' *''Chipp: Why's his hair so white!? S-Something horrifying must have happened while I was sleeping!'' *''Potemkin: A gorilla's collapsed! No...It's even bigger! I want to rescue it, but it might eat me...'' *''Axl: I finally meet someone normal, and he's flat on the ground. Huh? He's crying!? I better leave...quickly...'' *''I-no: Ack, my body's turning in strange directions again! M-My ears...! My arms! My legs! Even my NECK!...Neck?'' *''Kliff: Excuse me, sir, with the beard...Is something the matter...? Wow...he's crying. He's trying to hold it back, too...'' *''Justice: *gasp* I see it! I see the light! I see my body is all the way down there...Down?'' References *https://www.scribd.com/document/63992846/Guilty-Gear-Quote-Project Category:Quote List